[unreadable] The proposed construction is a renovation of 26,918 net square feet of an existing laboratory building at the Southwest Foundation for Biomedical Research that will provide offices and laboratories for 8 faculty and 2 senior staff scientists in the Department of Genetics. This proposed construction is an integral part of a multiphase master plan to modernize the laboratory facilities at SFBR, with the intent of providing facilities that adhere to current safety standards for biomedical research laboratories. Phase I was started in 1997, Phase II started in 2000, and the proposed construction represent a portion of the Phase III of the plan. The specific aims of this proposal are to provide "wet" and "dry" laboratory facilities for investigators with research programs in molecular and statistical genetics that will promote the efficient use of laboratory space by increasing the amount of core space shared between research programs, that will place these programs in biosafety level 2 conditions that do not exist in their current laboratories, and that will foster scientific interactions between the molecular geneticists and the molecular and statistical geneticists by locating laboratories in adjacent space and locating all offices in adjacent space. Thus, the design of the proposed laboratory facility will provide efficient space currently needed by these programs while also improving the collaborative research environment for faculty and staff. [unreadable] [unreadable]